


夜夜夜夜

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, M/M, Pinto, top zach, 前世今生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 因为迷路Chris走进Zach的古堡，奇怪的梦不断出现，是梦还是现实？也只有他们自己知道……





	1. 第一夜

日暮。  
  
Chris追逐着落日，作为一名酷爱摄影的自由职业者，他想用镜头记录下这壮丽的景色。  
  
Chris跃上山顶一块平整的石头上，四周全被渡上一层金色的光芒。山脚的湖水倒影着落日，粼粼湖水好似撒了碎金。Chris对着湖面拍了几张照片，剩下的就是等待最激动人心的时刻。  
  
夕阳欲坠，霞光万丈，Chris一直举着相机，忽然，落日前飞过一只飞鸟，Chris赶紧按下快门，拍下闯入镜头的孤鸟。有时候就是这样，全心全意等待还不如意外的惊喜。  
  
太阳终于完全消失在地平线之下，天边仿佛一副瑰丽画卷一般的云彩也逐渐散去迷人的颜色。Chris坐在岩石上静静欣赏大自然美丽的景色，直到晚风渐起，他才站起准备下山。  
  
  
时间等不了Chris，他还未找到回去的路，天已经完全黑透，更糟糕的是山间雾气弥漫，远处食肉动物的嚎叫令他深感不安。  
  
透过缠绕的雾岚，Chris看到了一丝光亮，明明灭灭，让他想起摇曳的烛火。Chris疑惑，这样寂静无人的山林里怎么会有灯光？身后，狼嚎的声音越来越近。Chris有种错觉，仿佛他穿越到童话故事里，现在他深处的坏境就是骇人的住着女巫的黑森林，而前方闪着神秘光源的地方是在被狼群追上他时唯一能藏身的地方。Chris不再犹豫，他急忙向前方跑去，希望能躲开这群嗜血的动物。  
  
也许是命中注定，Chris跟着指引找到了微弱的光亮来源，令他意外地是这是一栋气势恢宏的古堡。一阵夜风吹来，吹散了云雾，Chris止不住抖了抖肩膀，山间的气温降得很快。Chris望着古堡透出来的光，这里应该有人住，希望不是故事里以吸血为生的德古拉伯爵。随即，Chris自嘲地笑了笑，他总是喜欢胡思乱想。  
  
Chris按响古堡大门外的门铃，彬彬有礼说着纯正英伦腔的声音响起，“您好，请问您找谁？”  
  
“我只是……呃……我迷路了，找不到下山的路，希望可以暂住一晚。”  
  
古堡里的人没有再说话，Chris以为对方没有同意，打算离开，大门却在此刻自动打开，一辆古董车停在门口迎接着他。  
  
司机下车为Chris打开后坐的车门，“您好，请上车。”  
  
Chris坐进古董车里，沿途是十二尊高大的雕刻得栩栩如生的天使雕像，Chris很想驻足欣赏，但现在他更需要洗一个热水澡。  
  
通往主堡的路很漫长，古董车足足开了十几分钟才到达，一位穿着考究打扮得绅士十足的男人正站在门口等他，见到他来，微微一笑，“您好，我是这里的管家，我的名字叫Jarvis，很高兴能为您服务。”  
  
“你好，”Chris十分歉意地说，“抱歉，我实在找不到回去的路，好像又有狼群追来，所以只能打扰一晚，希望不会给你带来不便。”  
  
“无碍，山间是有狼群，幸好能您及时找到这里。”Jarvis侧身，让Chris走进城堡内，“我已经让人准备好房间，请跟我来。”  
  
肚子不合时宜地传来饥饿的声音，Chris尴尬地笑了笑，Jarvis却依旧保持着完美的微笑，“厨房已经为您备了一点食物，您可以选择在餐厅或者在您的房间里食用。”  
  
“餐厅就好，”Chris摸了下脖子，他还真是不喜欢被人用尊称称呼。  
  
一走进餐厅落座，佣人就托着银质的餐盘上来，一道道精致的料理呈现上来，花样繁多，光是看着Chris就觉得食欲十足。很快，长方形的餐桌上摆满了食物，Chris终于可以拿起暗刻着花纹的餐具，享用大餐。  
  
酒足饭饱之后，Chris跟着Jarvis沿着双重的螺旋楼梯拾级而上，走完楼梯，又是一道长长的走廊。长廊的顶部和两侧都画着巨幅的壁画，壁画的内容是一场战争。Chris凝视着画里征战的男人，他身穿银色的铠甲，披着一件红色的披肩，鬓角和胡子都已经花白，但丝毫没有减弱他的英姿。  
  
令Chris惊奇地是画中的男人看起来很眼熟，从某一方面来说和他有点像。  
  
一丝疼痛闪过，Chris皱起眉头，捂住心口停了下来，Jarvis关切地问道，“怎么了？需要我叫医生吗？”  
  
Chris急忙摆手，“没事，可能是累了，休息一下就好。”  
  
“如果您有任何不适，请告知我，主人是不会希望他的客人有任何闪失。”  
  
“他在这里吗？”  
  
“主人不在，”Jarvis摇摇头，“主人出去了，明天才会回来。如果您明天晚些时候离开，就可以见到他。”  
  
“谢谢，我想我明天必须早点下山，也许会因此错过和他的碰面，但请转达我的谢意，感谢他让我今晚有个容身之所。”  
  
Jarvis不置可否，引领着Chris又走了一段楼梯，终于到达了为他准备的房间。  
  
“这是您的房间，热水已经为您放好，”Jarvis替他打开房门，“祝您好梦，晚安。”  
  
“晚安。”  
  
Chris没有泡热水澡，而是洗了个淋浴。他不喜欢泡澡，他认为泡澡是泡在自己的汗水里。洗完澡，穿上Jarvis准备的丝质睡衣，Chris倒在柔软的床上，疲倦袭来，没一会儿，他就陷入梦乡。  
  
  
  
Chris不知道自己是在做梦还是灵魂脱离了肉体，他没有在床上，他不知道这是哪里。举目望去，一片荒凉，他喊叫了几声，无人应答，他又奔跑着想要找到出路，却怎么跑都只能跑回原地。Chris放弃了，挫败地坐在地上。  
  
突然，地面传来了震动，Chris急忙从地上起来，遥远的地平线出现一队人马，随后更多的人和战马出现，俨然是一支军队。Chris激动地挥舞着双手，希望能引起注意。他们好像注意到了Chris，朝他狂奔过来。Chris还没来得及高兴，身后同样也传来震动和震耳欲聋的嘶吼声。Chris立马回头，看到另一支军队向他奔来。  
  
糟糕，他现在身处的位置好像是战场的中央，两支军队都朝他而来，不管这场战争最后结果会是怎样，他必死无疑。Chris着急地环顾四周想要离开， 无奈，两边的人马都来得太快，转眼已经到眼前，Chris可以清晰地感受战马的嘶鸣和空气中涌动的杀意。  
  
为什么他会在这里？为什么每个人都穿得跟中世纪古人一样？  
  
就在他迷惑不解的时候，一支长矛向他刺来。无路可逃，Chris闭上双眼，准备迎接死亡。  
  
没想到他会死在这里。  
  
预想中利器刺入肉体的声音没有响起，Chris也没感觉到疼痛，这太不可思议了！Chris睁开双眼，他看到一列列士兵穿过他的身体，好像他们根本不知道他的存在。莫非他已经死了成了一个游魂？Chris张开手指，想要抓住那些穿过他身体的士兵，但他只是一个虚无的存在，抓不住任何东西，怎么会这样？  
  
Chris张开手指试图找出原因，恰在此时，一位身穿银色铠甲骑着俊美白马的男人出现在视线之内。Chris的震惊到达顶点，这个男人不就是壁画上的男人？  
  
男人似乎可以感觉到他的存在，朝他的方向望了一眼，短短的一瞥让Chris僵在原地。男人那一双蔚蓝的眼睛他无比熟悉，每天他都会在镜中看见，那正是他自己的眼睛——这个雄姿英发的男人是他自己！  
  
Chris不知道自己是在梦中还是穿越了，那些杀伐的声音和紧张的情绪都无比真实，但如果不是在梦中，为什么他只能看着却无法触摸？  
  
战争还在继续，男人或者说是他冲在最前面，他手中的利剑精准地刺穿敌人的心脏。敌军将他团团围住，他没有丝毫的惧意，反而越战越勇。身后敌人的长矛向他刺来，他没有注意到，Chris的心提到嗓子眼，明知他听不见，Chris还是大声喊着，“小心！”  
  
他好像听到了另一个自己的喊叫，突然一个转身，长剑划开敌人的喉咙，鲜血喷涌而出，穿过Chris透明的身体落在地上，明明什么都接触不到，Chris却能感受到血液在穿过身体时的温度。  
  
周围忽然起了大雾，身旁对战的军队消失不见，等迷雾散去，又是另一幅场景。  
  
这应该是在王宫外的广场，他已经脱下银色的铠甲穿上隆重的深色加冕服，头戴王冠跪在一个头发已经雪白的老人面前，老人也许是长老院的大长老，大长老将神圣的由黄金打造镶嵌着四十二枚宝石的权杖落在他的头顶，宣布他成为新的国王。  
  
广场上的子民欢呼雀跃，Chris却看到国王神情落寞，手掌覆上挂在腰间那个绣着金色图腾的黑色锦囊。  
  
Chris记得这个锦囊在壁画里和之前征战时都挂在国王的腰间，它里面装着什么？不论是什么，对国王来说一定都很重要。  
  
国王站起，面朝广场上的人挥了挥从大长老手中接过的权杖，底下的人群爆发出热烈的掌声和呼唤声，国王只是淡淡一笑，手放在左侧胸口微微欠身，转身走入宫殿。  
  
Chris不禁好奇，国王到底是怎样一个人，为什么在这个别人梦寐以求的时刻如此忧伤？如果不是为了登上王位，那他的征伐又是为了什么？  
  
庆祝人群的声音渐渐远去，天空飘下了雪花，Chris伸手去接，果不其然，晶莹剔透的雪花穿过他的掌心落在地面。Chris望着地面无奈地动了一下嘴角，再抬起头发现又换了一个地方。  
  
夜晚来临，王都灯火通明。

漫天飞雪，国王只穿了一件冬衣独自站在王宫的高楼上出神地望着远方。白雪落在他的头发、肩膀，久久之后，他拂去一身雪花，对着身旁的空气自言自语道，“说好一起迎接这个时刻，你却这么早就离我而去，没有你，这一切对我又有什么意义？”

  
Chris像个幽魂一样坐在高楼的城墙上，国王的孤寂他完全能体会到，那种郁郁寡欢的寂寥像毒药渗透到身体的血脉里，连呼吸都带着悲伤。  
  
在这一刻，仿佛Chris和已经国王融为一体，他知道国王的悲伤是在思念逝去的爱人。  
  
一位卷发少年登上高楼将黑色的毛氅披在国王的肩上。  
  
“您该回去了，父王。”  
  
国王没有说话，只是浅浅叹了口气，拉紧毛氅，任白色的雪花将黑色的毛氅覆盖。  
  
  
那一夜的风雪过后，国王生病了。先是风寒随后高热不止，国王的病情牵动着所有人，御医用尽各种办法都没有丝毫起色，反而病情加重，一天里，神志不清的时间比清醒的时间要多。祭司和神父都在用他们各自的方法为国王祈福，然而国王依旧是整日昏迷。  
  
Chris知道，那是国王已经没有求生的欲望，隐隐约约中，Chris听到有一个声音在呼唤着国王，那是国王恋人的声音，那么深情，就像是归宿，指引着国王回到恋人的身旁。  
  
Chris想，换做是他，他也会跟着那个声音离去。  
  
最终的时刻还是来临。  
  
那天，大雪初霁，回光返照让国王从昏迷中清醒过来，将象征着王权的戒指交给他的养子并召来长老院的大长老宣布将王位传给他的养子。  
  
交代完一切以后，风突然吹开了窗户，纱幔飞舞，国王露出了久违的微笑，双手向前摸去，低声说，“你终于来接我了，Zach……”  
  
风止了，国王的手失去力量垂了下来，他合上双眼嘴角漾着幸福的笑。  
  
所有的人跪在地上恸哭，他们的国王已经英年早逝。  
  
Chris感觉他也无法呼吸，好像有什么正在从他身体里流失，他知道国王在最后一刻已没有什么遗憾，国王终于和他念念不忘的爱人相会在天堂，可是为什么他会这么难过？  
  
葬礼的事情在有条不紊地进行，这个国家的继承人遵照国王的遗愿将他与他的爱人合葬在一起。Chris看到继承人解下国王腰间一直悬挂的锦囊，小心翼翼地打开取出里面的东西放到一个精致的盒子里。  
  
继承人取出来的东西竟然是一颗心脏！  
  
Chris无比震惊！国王随身携带的竟然是颗心脏！很显然这个心脏经过特殊处理才没有腐烂。  
  
没有任何疑问，Chris肯定这个心脏就是属于国王的爱人。Chris的心不停地抽痛，那种被扼住喉咙不能呼吸的感觉再次回来，他听到有个声音在不停地耳畔响起。  
  
Chris……  
  
Chris……  
  
  
Chris从梦中惊醒，猛然坐起，剧烈呼吸，全身都是冷汗。  
  
许久之后，Chris才意识到他是做了一个梦，可梦里的情景太过真实导致他的心现在还在疼。  
  
窗外阴云密布，让人猜不出到底是什么时刻，Chris拿过床头柜上的手机一看，竟然快到中午了。他赶紧翻身下床，他得抓紧时间下山，不然时间再耽误下去，他只会又困在这里。  
  
洗漱过后，穿戴整齐，Chris走出客房沿着长廊回到大厅。再次看到长廊上的壁画，Chris的心情变得复杂。  
  
越看壁画里的男人越像他。  
  
也许，那是他的前世。  
  
Chris脑中闪过这个念头，随即就被自己否认。  
  
怎么可能？也许只是巧合。  
  
来到大厅，Chris没有见到Jarvis，一个穿着浅蓝色衬衫黑色西装裤的黑发男人正背对着他站在窗边。他就像一尊雕像，衬衫和裤子很好的勾勒出他身材的线条。听到动静，黑发男人转身，见到Chris明显一愣，但很快就被微笑掩饰过去。  
  
男人有着棕发黑眼，眉目深邃，皮肤白皙，就像故事里英俊迷人的吸血鬼。Chris望着这个男人，心脏砰砰直跳，久违的感觉扑面而来，可他明明没有见过也不认识这个男人。  
  
脑子里有个名字呼之欲出，却怎么也想不起来。  
  
“Jarvis说我来了一位客人，”男人伸出一只手，“我叫Zachary Quinto，你也可以叫我Zach，是这栋古堡的主人，很高兴见到你。”  
  
Chris愣住，忘了要和Zach握手，他的脑子里只回荡着一件事。  
  
在梦里，国王弥留之际一直念着的名字就是Zach。  
  
Zach……


	2. 第二夜

乌云翻滚。

 

雷声乍响。

 

Chris一惊，双肩抖动，回过神就看到Zach伸手一脸希冀地望着他。Chris尴尬地笑了一下，迎上去与Zach相握。

 

Zach掌心的温度和干燥让Chris打消了之前的胡思乱想——有那么片刻，他以为Zach真的是生活了好几个世纪的优雅具有魅惑力的吸血鬼伯爵。

 

Chris缩回手，Zach的脸上闪过一丝不舍。

 

“抱歉，我刚刚……呃……”Chris打着手势想要解释刚才的走神，但这么离奇的事情需要怎么解释才能让Zach信服？索性，Chris放弃了，他垂下手无奈地说，“其实我想说，谢谢你昨晚让我留在这里，我才没有落入狼腹。”

 

“你能住在这里是我的荣幸。”Zach绕过沙发往壁炉里添了一点柴火。蓝色的火焰跳跃，屋内的温度随着释放出的热量逐渐攀升，Chris也不再感到手脚冰凉。“想喝什么，咖啡还是红茶？”Zach粗眉一挑，半开玩笑地说，“或者来点红酒？”

 

Chris透过半开的窗户望着外边，黑云压顶，看样子不久就会有一场大雨，他不能再耽误时间，该离开这里了。

 

“谢谢，但是我想我该走了。”Chris将身体的重心从左脚转移到右脚，话虽然这么说着，心中却是恋恋不舍。Chris将这种奇怪的感觉归结于昨晚怪异的梦。

 

“看样子快要下雨了。”Zach坐到沙发上，双腿交叠，手臂落在沙发的靠背上，明明是仰视着，却让Chris感觉到一种迫人的气势。

 

Zach并没有说错，可是Chris不知道该如何选择，外面天色晦暗，好似压抑许久，就等着一场大雨能够酣畅淋漓地释放。如果贸然离开一定会很危险，但是……他和Zach非亲非故，留在这里真的好吗？而且，这栋古堡还有Zach有着一种说不出的奇怪。

 

“正因如此我才要抓紧时间回去，如果再不和我的家人联系他们会担心。”Chris从口袋里掏出手机递给Zach看，“这里没信号，我没办法联系他们。”

 

“这个好办，你可以把号码写下来，我让Jarvis去联系，”Zach从沙发靠椅上收回手臂，身体前倾，满怀希望地说，“等这场雨过去我让司机送你回家，意下如何？”

 

话音刚落，一道闪电劈下，大雨紧随其后噼里啪啦打在五彩玻璃上，清脆的声音吸引了两个人的注意力，他们同时转过头看着窗外的倾盆大雨。

 

Chris眉头微敛，懊恼地揪着裤缝，这下真回不去了。

 

“似乎你只有这个选择了。”Zach说得风轻云淡，但嘴角隐隐的笑意还是出卖了他的心思。

 

“既然如此我只好再打扰一天。”Chris往后退了几步，坐到沙发上。现在他已经全然接受了这个事实。

 

“我说过这是我的荣幸。”

 

Jarvis在Zach说完这句话之后带着一瓶红酒和两个红酒杯出现，他打开红酒为他们倒好，最后微微欠身，面露微笑，“先生们，希望你们今天过的愉快。”

 

“谢谢。”Chris拿起红酒道谢。

 

 

下雨天总是适合聊天、喝酒，Chris和Zach在交谈中不知不觉喝了两瓶红酒。他们聊了莎士比亚的《十四行诗》，又从《尤利西斯》聊到《追忆似水年华》，从喜欢的戏剧聊到当下变化多端的时政，Chris惊讶地发现他们之间有很多共同话题，就像对方是自己遗失的另一半，在这一刻他们相遇，融合，真正的完整。

 

时间悄然逝去，等到Chris打了第一个哈欠时才知道原来已经很晚，和Zach说了晚安之后他就回房间洗好澡，准备睡觉。

 

 

 

Chris很确定他现在又深陷梦中。

 

这次是更年轻时候的自己，约莫十八九岁，不同于自己在这个年纪的自卑，这个年少的他浑身洋溢着青春飞扬的味道，轻轻一笑，就像冬日的暖煦，发光发热，让人的目光情不自禁地想要追寻着他。

 

年轻的他穿着白色的绣着花边的衬衫，下身是一条天鹅绒的紧身浅灰色裤子，脚上包裹的长靴让他的小腿看起来格外笔直纤细。除此之外，他的身上还披着一件墨绿色的披风。

 

Chris猜测也许这是在文艺复兴时期，因为他和Zach今天聊到了这个时期，而这个像朝阳一样的他或许是个王子什么的。

 

王子手中拿着马鞭走过长廊，Chris感觉这个长廊很眼熟，定睛一看，正是昨天他在Zach古堡里走过的长廊。不一样的是，这条长廊还没有画满壁画。

 

王子着急地走着，像要去赴约。Chris看见前面有个人站在梯子上专心地在墙壁上画画，王子也留意到了，他放慢脚步欣赏着画师已经画好的壁画。脚步越来越慢，最后停了下来，王子歪着头看画师画画。

 

画师画得很入神，丝毫没有注意到一旁的王子，直到他画好在马上准备战斗的人物。

 

Chris认出来那是昨夜梦中的国王。许许多多的疑问扑面而来，这个画师是谁？为什么他会这么画？为什么感觉他也像亲临战场一样精准无误地画出梦中的一切？

 

“他是谁？”

 

王子好奇地问。

 

听到声音画师转过头。

 

竟然是Zach！或者说更年轻的Zach。

 

王子像是被什么击中，呼吸一滞，心中翻涌着奇怪的感觉。那种感觉就似分别许久的人在他乡重逢，巨大的喜悦、抑制不住的激动。

 

所有的情感Chris都能感同身受，因为这就是他的感受。

 

反倒是画师Zach一脸超乎年龄的淡然，他望着自己的画作，回答：“他是国王，你的先祖，殿下。”

 

画师凝望自己杰作的眼神让Chris想起英年早逝的国王，每次国王抚摸随身携带的锦囊时都会流露出这样深情款款充满爱意的眼神。

 

“那里面是什么？”王子伸出手指指着国王腰间黑色的锦囊。

 

看来他的好奇心不论在什么时候什么年纪都很强烈。Chris心想。

 

“我不知道，”画师目光变得幽深，他的手指抚摸着国王的脸，陷入遥远的回忆。

 

他在撒谎，他知道里面装着什么。

 

Chris不知道为什么但就是很肯定这一点。

 

“一定是他很重要的东西。”王子往前走了一步，仰起头看着画师，“你是父王新请的画师吗？你叫什么名字？”

 

“是的，殿下，我叫Zachary Quinto。”

 

“Zachary Quinto，”王子念了一遍，随即露出迷人的笑容，“我能叫你Zach吗？”

 

画师跟着也露出微笑，Chris看到他的棕色的眼睛瞬间被点亮。

 

“当然可以，这是我的荣幸，殿下。”

 

“那你也不要叫我殿下，我不喜欢这个称呼，叫我Chris就好，”

 

“Chris……”

 

画师低声念着，语气轻柔得仿佛一个名字都很易碎。

 

 

移步换景。

 

周围漆黑一片，只有前方的屋子闪着明明灭灭的微光。好奇心驱使着Chris往那走去。

 

他不用开门，身体像被施了魔法直接穿过木门。这是一间画室，显然是Zach的画室。此刻Zach并没有在作画，有微弱的呻吟在房间里响起，Chris寻着声音往前走去。烛火摇曳，夜风吹动着白纱翻飞。越靠近，呻吟的声音越响，Chris甚至都能分辨出是两个人的声音。

 

两个男人的呻吟的声音。

 

对于这个声音Chris并不陌生，他知道在什么时候才会发出这样愉悦的声音。

 

终于，Chris找到了呻吟声的来源。他穿过纱帘，看到了令人面红耳赤的一幕。

 

王子已经长大更加英俊不凡，此时他正赤身裸体地被画师压在身下，那双结实笔直的长腿搁在画师的肩上，他的十指陷在画师后背的肉里，画师深情地在王子白皙的身上吻出更多的红印，身体一下一下大力地抽送，像要完全顶入王子的身体。

 

王子紧咬的嘴唇和眼角的湿润让Chris非不清他到底是承受着痛苦还是享受着极大的欢愉。

 

Chris的心狂跳不止，仿佛躺在画师身下的就是他自己，那些前所未有的快感拥抱着他，让他呼吸越来越急促。

 

忽然，画师朝他投来一瞥，勾唇邪魅一笑。

 

Chris怔在原地，他知道自己在梦中或者在这个世界里是虚无的存在，别人看不见也感觉不到他，但画师这个笑和意味深长的眼神就像在说：我知道你在这，我知道你在看着。

 

Chris想要回避，可他被困在这里，无论怎么走都可以见到在画师身下以不同姿势承欢的王子。避无可避，Chris只好坐在窗台上目睹画师和王子的欢爱。

 

没多久，王子和画师同时到达，释放过后，画师怜惜地亲吻着王子身上的痕迹。亲过每一个红印之后，画师头枕着王子的肚子，王子的手指仔细地描绘着画师的眉骨，他们一同享受着激情过后的余韵。

 

Chris看得有些痴了，他早就经人事，但从来没有像另一个自己一样露出这样幸福满足的神情。以前他总觉得缺了什么，他不知道那个空缺的部分到底是什么，现在他知道了，缺的是爱。

 

塔楼上的钟敲响，新的一天又开始。

 

王子扬起的嘴角瞬间垮了下来，他拍拍画师的脸颊，“我该走了，Zach。”

 

“不能留下来吗？”画师抬起头期待地问。

 

王子摇摇头，“你知道我不能。”

 

画师翻身下床将丢在地上的衣服捡起来递给王子，苦笑着说：“我知道，你不能，总不能。”

 

“别这样，Zach，你清楚我爱的人只有你。”

 

画师不再继续这个话题，他弯腰在王子额头落下一吻，催促他快点穿好衣服，“不早了，快回去吧。”

 

“好。”

 

王子想要回吻却被画师躲了过去，他低叹一声穿好衣服。准备离开的时候，画师拿着一副包好的画给王子。“今天刚画的，回去再打开。”画师顿了一下，满脸的悲伤，“就当作是我送你的新婚礼物。”

 

“Zach……”

 

王子欲说什么，画师做了个停止的手势，“别再说什么，走吧。”

 

王子最后望了望画师，抱着画走出画室。

 

画师站在原地目送着王子离开，直到他的身影消失不见。

 

忧伤的情绪弥漫，一滴泪从Chris的眼角落下，为什么他会这么难过？还是说这其实是画师的难过？

 

 

王子回到寝宫迫不及待地打开画师送给他的画，画上毫无疑问是他。他裸身躺在床上，一只手搁在额头，右腿伸直，左腿曲起遮住了重要的位置，一条白纱从他的手上一直缠绕到腿上，嘴角荡漾着笑，身上还有羞耻的红印。

 

整幅画不会令人觉得色情，反而有种神圣的感觉。

 

这应该是他们某次做爱之后画师偷偷画的。

 

王子笑了，丝毫没有注意到身后站着的人露出恶毒的眼神。

 

 

太阳升起，王宫到处洋溢着喜悦，今天是他们的王子结婚的大喜之日，新娘是邻国的公主。

 

王子穿着定制的白色的礼服，他牵着公主在众人的注视下缓缓走入大殿准备接受国王的祝福。

 

所有的人都笑得很开心，只有王子，他的脸上看不到一丝的喜悦，仿佛是个提线木偶，被人操控着走进坟墓。

 

之后的仪式王子也只是听从指挥，等所有的仪式都完成，Chris看到一个将军匆匆跑来对国王耳语着什么。国王皱了皱眉，挥手让将军退下。

 

Chris的心毫无征兆地再次抽痛。

 

婚礼直到太阳落山才结束，一回到寝宫，王子就解开礼服上的宝石纽扣，一个侍卫不顾仆人的阻拦硬闯了进来，他必须将这个消息汇报给王子。

 

王子听后脸上的血色尽褪，他摇晃了几下跌坐在椅子上。公主过来关切地问：“怎么了？出什么事了？”

 

王子强忍着眼泪，从牙缝里蹦出两个字，“出去。”

 

“什么？”公主难以置信地看着她新婚的丈夫。

 

王子仰起头，一字一句地说：“我让你出去！”他突然大吼出来，“你们都出去！都滚！”

 

公主咬咬牙，怨恨地转身离去。

 

诺大的寝宫就剩王子一个人，眼泪终于溢出泛红的眼眶。

 

Chris同样心碎，因为他听到了侍卫和王子汇报的事情。

 

王宫里的画室失火，这个国家最好的画师Zachary Quinto连同他所有的画葬身火海。

 

再次。

 

Chris失去了Zach。

 

痛彻心扉，泪水模糊了Chris的视线，等画面清晰的时候，已是另一番光景。

 

Chris不知道过去了多久，也许只有几个月，也许好几年。他看见王子站在城楼之上，他的鬓角已经有白发，英俊的脸死灰一片全无往日的神采，。

 

公主穿着她精致的白色长裙登上城楼，王子没有回头，毫无波澜地说：“你来了。”

 

公主走到王子身边，转身靠着城墙，轻蔑地说：“我还以为你打算永远都不见我了。”

 

“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”王子眺望着新建的画室的位置。

 

“我们结婚一年的纪念日？”公主歪头一笑，天真地回答。

 

王子将目光移到公主的脸上，厌恶地说：“一年前的今天Zach被你杀死。”

 

公主无辜地轻笑，没有一丝事情被揭发的害怕反而兴致勃勃地玩着发梢，“你终于知道了。”

 

“为什么？”王子狠狠地瞪着公主，目光像刀子，要将公主千刀万剐。

 

“为什么？你竟然还问我为什么？”公主恨恨地说，“你是我的丈夫，我从小就幻想着能嫁给你，你却和一个低贱的奴仆搞在一起，而且还是个男人！Chris，你真令我感到恶心！”

 

不论在什么时期，人们对同性都持有偏见和歧视，Chris觉得悲哀。

 

王子收回视线，嘲笑道：“你这样的人又怎么会懂我的Zach之间的爱。”

 

“你们之间那些恶心的事情也配称得上爱？如果那就是爱，是，我是不懂，我只知道属于我的东西不能别人不能染指，谁动了谁就得死！”公主哈哈大笑了几声，“可怜你的情人，原本他有逃生的机会，但我给他的水里下了药，倒是便宜了他死得没有痛苦。”

 

“你这个疯女人！”王子恨不得现在掐死她，但他不能，他们之间本来就是政治联姻，如果他杀死公主就会引起两个国家的战争——Zach曾经说过那个和他同名的先祖与他骑士的故事，他们之间是灵魂伴侣，却因为战争生死永隔，这也是他们憎恨战争的原因。

 

“你要为你做的事情付出代价。”王子无情地说，“你能拥有这世界上任何的东西，但你拥有不了我，这一生不会，永远都不会。”

 

公主将长发拢到而耳后，狰狞的表情变回温婉，“你知道吗？我很倔强，有些东西如果我得不到就只能毁灭。”

 

话音刚落，王子还未说什么，公主突然跑上前扑向王子。

 

“小心！”

 

一直站在王子身边的Chris立马明白公主的意图，他大声喊着，但他们都听不到，他只能眼睁睁看着公主抱着王子跌下城楼。他想抓住王子，但他的手穿过王子的身体。

 

他忘了，他抓不住任何东西。

 

城楼之下很快变得吵杂。

 

Chris站在城楼之上，看着刺眼的鲜血不停地从王子的脑后流出，那双画师无比钟爱的蔚蓝色的眼睛一点点失去光彩变得黯淡，他看到王子的嘴角动了动，最后凝固成一个微笑。

 

Zach，我来了。

 

 

Chris睁开双眼，脸上凉凉的，摸了一把才知道全是泪水。

 

又做梦了，再次梦见和Zach的生离死别。心痛得难以呼吸。

 

是梦境吗？还是曾经真的发生过？

 

真实虚幻，Chris分不清了。


	3. 第三夜

Chris在床上躺了很久才起床。

 

窗外，风雨交加，不仅没有停止的迹象，反而越下越大。饶是Chris想离开，这样的天气也是不可能。

 

敲门声响起，是Javris。

 

“先生，主人请您一同享用早餐。”

 

“好的，我马上去。”

 

Chris来到浴室，拧开水龙头掬了一把冷水扑在脸上，冰冷的水让他清醒一点。洗完脸，Chris抬头照着镜子，国王和王子的脸交替出现，他挥手驱散，再看时，镜中只剩下他自己憔悴不堪的脸。

 

 

沿着长廊，Chris缓慢行走，经过两夜的梦，长廊上的壁画看起来都格外的真实，仿佛下一秒画里的国王就要冲破枷锁，来到他的面前。Chris忍不住伸手拂过壁画，颜料的质感让他想起了画师Zach，当年他是以何种心态画完这些壁画？

 

转眼，Chris已经走完长廊，他回头，长廊尽头，一个披着墨绿色披风的身影向他走来，Chris似乎听到了他好奇的声音。

 

****你是父王新请的画师吗？** **

 

 ****我可以叫你** ** ****Zach** ** ****吗？** **

 

Chris眨了眨眼睛，长廊里空无一人，幻觉消失了。

 

Chris下定决心等雨一停他就离开这里，如果继续住下去他怕是会精神分裂。

 

 

“来了？”Zach放下书本，朝Chris淡淡一笑。

 

Chris忽然不知所措，梦中，另一个Zach和另一个他抵死缠绵，那些淫靡的的画面全在他的脑中闪现。

 

“怎么了？是没睡好吗？”Zach关心地问。

 

Zach这一问，Chris更觉得尴尬，他咬了咬唇，回答：“有点，总是做梦。”

 

Zach盯着Chris，Chris眼下的阴影印证了他说的话。“在这里总会梦见一些奇奇怪怪的事，”Zach到了一杯现煮的咖啡，端着咖啡来到Chris身边，俯下身将杯子放到Chris面前。他凑近Chris的耳边，低沉着声音，说：“有很多不可思议的梦，对吧？”

 

热气吹进耳朵里，又酥又痒，Zach低哑的声音又极具诱惑力，撩拨着Chris耳朵发红发热。心跳加速，Chris想要拉开与Zach的距离，他往后一动反而让自己更加贴近Zach。他们现在的姿势就像是Zach将他抱在怀里，从外人来看完全是情侣间亲密的举动。

 

绯红一路蔓延，Zach的目光追逐着那抹迷人的颜色，直到它没入衣领，Zach才回到对面自己的座位。

 

Chris脸上的温度并没有因为Zach的离去而降低，Zach总是意味深长的眼神让他有种被看透的感觉。

 

“你知道我梦见了什么？”Chris疑惑地问。这个男人太过古怪。

 

“不知道，”Zach否认，他优雅地喝了一口咖啡，继续说：“但这些历史悠久的古堡总是会有什么令人费解的事情发生，不是吗？”

 

Chris不置可否，就像德古拉伯爵的布朗城堡，世界上越是年代久远的城堡越是有神秘的传说和古怪的事情。也许，是城堡里的壁画和装饰对他产生了影响，加上精神上的疲倦，那些画面在夜晚人最放松的时刻，从大脑最深处冒出来，演变成光怪陆离的梦。

 

“或许吧。”Chris心不在焉地回答。

 

风声呜呜作响，像狰狞的野兽发出的嘶吼。

 

“也不知道这场雨要下的什么时候。”

 

正在享受着香醇咖啡的Zach在听到Chris这句话之后，放下凑到嘴边的咖啡杯，双眼半眯，脸上闪过一丝不悦，“你想离开？”

 

“我总是要回去。”Chris说出了事实。

 

是啊，他总是要走。

 

Zach的心情瞬间变得很差，也许，他该早点让Chris觉醒。

 

“下雨天确实有些无聊，如果天气好的话，我还能带你去马场或者葡萄园转转。”Zach放下交叠的双腿，起身离开座位，“不过，我可以带你去一个地方。”

 

“去哪？”

 

Zach故作神秘，“去了你就知道。”

 

 

Chris没想到Zach带他来的竟然会是花房，他哭笑不得地对Zach说：“我又不是女孩子，你带我来花房做什么？”

 

Zach坐到秋千上，慢慢荡起，荡到Chris面前才说：“谁说只有女生才能来花房，我就一直很喜欢这里，它让我觉得美好。”

 

“是吗？”Chris耸耸肩，坐到一旁的木椅上，看着Zach荡来荡去。

 

“你知道吗？每次见到你我都会想起一种植物。”Zach从秋千上跳下来 ，拿起剪刀修剪着一株玫瑰。

 

“是什么？”还是第一次有人看到他会联想到植物，Chris很想知道。

 

Zach将那株种在花盆里的玫瑰转向Chris，“玫瑰，你让我想到它。”

 

Chris笑出声，双手撑在身后，仰起头说：“你该不会是说我带着刺吧？”

 

Zach摇摇头，“不是。”他放下玫瑰，一步一步走向Chris，最后站在Chris的面前，无比严肃地回答，“是你身上的味道，玫瑰的味道。”

 

Chris抬起胳膊闻了闻，他只闻到身上Armani的香水味道。

 

“你的鼻子可真灵，我闻不到。”

 

Zach也没再反驳，他拿起剪刀继续修剪其他的花草。

 

Chris这才留意到花房里种了很多品种的玫瑰。

 

“我还有一个玫瑰园，如果天晴了你还没离开，我诚信诚心邀请你去看看，那里有更多品种的玫瑰。”Zach背对着Chris说。

 

关于Zach奇怪的感觉又增强了一点。Chris不解，Zach看起来那么Alpha气质的一个男人怎么会那么喜欢玫瑰？

 

“你为什么会那么喜欢玫瑰？”

 

Zach停下修剪，双眸低垂叹息一声，遥远的记忆浮现……

 

“我看过一篇文章，有研究证明，两个真心相爱的人会在对方身上闻到只有他们才能闻到的味道，曾经有个人，我在他的身上就闻到了只属于我的玫瑰香味，可是……”酸楚从心底涌起直达鼻尖，Zach眼角湿润，没想到这么久了，他想起这些事情还是会想流泪。

 

“可是怎么了？”Chris不是刨根问底的人，但这一次他很想知道原因。

 

“我失去了他，我们失去了彼此。”Zach转过身微笑着回答，但那个笑容在Chris眼里是极其苦涩。

 

Chris没有再追问，他的心现在很痛，就像梦里的Chris失去Zach时那种疼痛。

 

“抱歉，我不该和你说这些。”Zach见到Chris的脸色不太好看，责怪自己太过心急。

 

“没关系，你无需道歉。”Chris舔了舔嘴唇，这是他紧张时才会有的小动作，“我想回房间休息一下。”

 

“请随意。”

 

作别Zach，Chris回到房间，他并没有睡意，他想着Zach的话。为什么Zach会说他闻起来像玫瑰？还有，Zach心里深爱的人是谁？

 

一种酸酸的感觉在胃里翻涌，Chris发现他很讨厌这种感觉。

 

 

这一天，Chris没有再和Zach碰面，直到夜晚降临，他都没有再见到Zach。

 

躺在床上准备入睡，Chris只希望今晚他能一夜无梦。

 

但希望的事情总会落空，梦如约而至。

 

 

“啊啊！啊……”

 

Chris跌入梦里就听到几声高亢的呻吟，昨夜的梦境让Chris很清楚他面对的会是什么。

 

果不其然，Chris看见狭窄的战斗机里另一个Chris身上淡绿色的衬衫挂在手臂上，而Zach的飞行服被解开，露出浓密的胸毛。那个Chris跨坐在Zach身上，屁股抬起又落下，吞吐着Zach粗大的性器。

 

显然，时间又近了一点。从Chris对战斗机外观的分析，这应该是第一次世界大战时期，他们是飞行员——德军的飞行员。

 

Chris的位置在飞行员Chris的身后，Zach的双手紧扣着飞行员的腰，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着Chris所在的位置。

 

Chris的心颤抖，又来了，又是这种好像能看见他的眼神。

 

“Zach……Zach……”

 

飞行员无意识地喊叫着Zach的名字，上下套弄的速度逐渐加快，就在要到底顶峰的时候，他无力地伏在Zach的肩膀上。

 

“怎么？没力气了？”Zach取笑，惩罚似地咬着飞行员的耳垂，惹得飞行员喘息不止。

 

Chris想起了早上Zach俯在他耳边说话时的情形。原来，不管哪一个Zach都喜欢这样挑逗他的Chris。

 

**他的Chris。**

 

Chris震惊，他为什么会这么想？他并不属于Zach，也不属于任何人。

 

飞行员的哼吟声打断了Chris的胡思乱想，他回到梦境，只见梦里的飞行员虽然没力气了却还是不甘心地摇晃着腰肢，想要更多的快感。

 

“交给我宝贝。”

 

Zach托住飞行员的屁股，向上顶了几下，随后调转位置，Zach抽离出飞行员的身体，飞行员咕囔一声，不满意地瞪着他。

 

“别着急，马上给你更多。”

 

Zach让飞行员的长腿挂在自己的臂弯处，蓄势待发的阴茎捅进饥渴的后穴，湿热的内壁吸着滚烫的柱身，飞行员仰起脖子发生一声绵长的呻吟。Zach痴迷地吻着飞行员的嘴唇，快速且大力地律动。

 

“啊！啊！Zach！”

 

“我在，Baby……My Chris……”

 

Chris产生错觉，好像Zach叫的是他。

 

“我快来了……唔……快一点……”飞行员全身越变越红，像一朵盛开的娇艳的玫瑰。

 

Zach揉捏着飞行员的臀肉，抽送的速度加快，汗水滴落与飞行员身上的汗水混合在一起。

 

“Baby……”

 

“给我……”

 

他们纠缠得愈加激烈，Chris看得口干舌燥，不同于王子压抑的呻吟，飞行员完全地放开了自己，他全然不顾修理间可能会有人过来，放浪的呻吟一声高过一声。

 

低吼声和尖叫声同时响起，Chris看到他们身体颤抖一起迎接高潮的到来。

 

Chris没有像上次一样想要逃离，他默默地站在一旁，看着他们一次又一次做爱。

 

在这个战乱的年代，每一天都可能是最后一天。Chris忽然明白了他们为什么会如此疯狂。

 

 

天色渐暗。

 

他们消耗了最后一点精力，Zach和飞行员一同分享一瓶不知从哪里弄来的苏格兰威士忌。

 

“你想灌醉我让我明天出不了任务吗？”飞行员喝了一大口酒将瓶子交给Zach。

 

“你是王牌飞行员，谁敢阻止你？”Zach打趣。

 

“如果我明天腿软开不了飞机怎么办？”

 

Zach亲吻了一下飞行员的额头，“那就让我去。”

 

飞行员收起戏谑的表情，抚摸着Zach刀削斧刻般的脸，认真地说：“每一次都是你先离我而去，这一次就让我先走吧。”飞行员的表情一秒变成忧伤，“留下的那个人才是最痛苦，就让我自私一次，好吗？”

 

“不会的，这一次我不会再让你失去我。”Zach吻住飞行员鲜红的唇。

 

落日之下，他们深情地拥吻。飞行员的手指摩挲着Zach冒出胡渣的下巴，他的表情没有放松，他做不到像Zach一样乐观。

 

他们没有再说话。

 

 

明月高悬。

 

晚风吹过，淡淡的玫瑰的香味吹进Zach的鼻端。

 

“Baby，你真好闻。”Zach赞叹，他爱极了这个味道。

 

闻言，飞行员抠着Zach身上已经干掉的机油，翻了个白眼，道：“好闻什么啊，都是机油的味道。”

 

“不，你身上有玫瑰的香味。”

 

“你笑我？”Chris捶了一下Zach的胸口。

 

“我说真的，你的味道印在我脑子里，永远都不会忘记。”Zach将头埋进飞行员的脖子深吸一口。

 

Zach呼出的热气让飞行员痒得直发笑，“哈哈……永远？”

 

“是，如果还有重生，我依然会记得。”

 

飞行员狡黠地问：“如果我忘了你呢？”

 

Zach思考了一下，“那我们最好来定个暗号，如果你忘了只要我说下暗号，你必须想起来。”

 

“你可真霸道，还命令我必须想起来。”飞行员故作不屑地说，眼中却全是甜蜜，“那我们之间的暗号是什么？”

 

“是……”

 

Chris想要听清是什么，但场景突变，战斗机消失不见了，取而代之的是一张行军床。飞行员正躺在床上，像个孩子一样安静地睡着了，在床旁边的小桌子上有两只空了的酒杯。

 

Zach在飞行员眉心落下一吻。

 

“对不起，Baby，我无法想象没有你的日子该怎么活下去，就算你怪我恨我，我也只能这样选择。”

 

Zach最后又吻了吻飞行员的脸颊。

 

**再见，My love，如果我还能活着回来，一定不会再离开你。**

 

不详的预感袭上Chris的心头，他想要摇醒飞行员让他留住Zach，但他的手像之前的每一次一样，直接穿过了身体。

 

心急如焚，却也无可奈何。

 

Chris只能眼睁睁看着Zach上了战斗机，他的眼睛跟随着战斗机飞跃过千山万岭，最后停在德军一处秘密的基地。

 

他看到Zach破坏了德军的实验室。

 

他看到Zach冒着枪林弹雨上了一架满载着生化毒气的飞机。

 

他看到德军的战斗机跟在Zach的飞机后面疯狂射击。

 

他看到Zach的飞机中弹了。

 

他看到Zach的飞机冒着黑烟盘旋着飞往北方的冰川。

 

他看到Zach的飞机坠毁了。

 

他看到茫茫的白雪将飞机掩埋。

 

他看到Zach被困在飞机里无法脱身。

 

他看见冰雪从破碎的飞机舷窗里灌进来覆盖住了Zach。

 

他看见Zach脸上的表情慢慢僵硬。

 

他听到Zach说了最后一句话。

 

 ****对不起，** ** ****Baby** ** ****，我食言了，但愿你不要恨我。** **

 

Zach眼里的光熄灭，Chris捂住心口，痛彻心扉却欲哭无泪。

 

 

太阳照常升起。

 

一缕阳光照在行军床上飞行员的脸上，长长的浓密的睫毛微颤，他睁开双眼，一脸茫然，但他马上反应过来他从床上弹起，拿起小桌子上的空酒瓶。

 

Zach竟然在他的酒里下了药！

 

“Zach！”

 

飞行员慌张地从床上下来，皮靴都顾不上穿赤脚跑出宿舍，他跑进办公室，拿起电话拨了一个号码。

 

甜美的声音传来，“您好，这里是Rose Hotel，请问有什么可以帮您？”

 

“请转接0826房间，就说他家后院的松树着火了。”飞行员快速地说。

 

“请稍等。”

 

一分钟后，电话被接起。

 

“你应该知道这是紧急电话，所以最好是有什么重要的事情。”电话那头苍老的声音听起来很不善。

 

“Zach呢？”Chris大声吼了出来，“告诉我他在哪！”

 

电话那头一阵沉默。

 

飞行员已经了然，他强忍着悲伤问了最后一个问题，“他还活着吗？”

 

“Chris，你要知道那个任务生还的机会渺茫，我们最后得到的消息是他开着敌军的飞机飞向北方，我们无法找到他确切的位置……”

 

飞行员没有听他说完，他挂下电话。

 

眼前的东西不停摇晃，黑暗来袭，飞行员栽倒在地上。

 

Chris没有再像之前一样心脏刺痛，此时此刻才明白，人痛到极点原来是会麻木。

 

之后的画面就像被加速播放的电影，飞行员总是接最危险的任务，Chris知道生死对于飞行员来说已经无所谓，他的心早就跟随Zach深埋在冰川之下。

 

战争没多久就结束了，作为潜伏在德军最出色的间谍，飞行员受到了嘉奖，他拒绝了任何的荣誉，他回到故乡，成为一名乡村教师——这是他和Zach共同的心愿，现在只能由他完成。

 

七十年，弹指一挥间。

 

飞行员从风华正茂的青年变成了行将就木的耄耋老人，样貌在变，但他的心一直没变。他没有婚娶，孤身一人，每日坐在门口看庭院里的玫瑰开了又落。

 

 

1977年6月1日。

 

那是飞行员一生之中最幸福的日子，因为他终于再次见到了他的爱人。

 

在西伯利亚的冰原里，苏联的地质勘探队发现了一架一战时期德军的飞机，飞机上载满毒气，好在这里是天然的低温储藏室，毒气没有泄露也没有发生异变。除此之外，他们还发现了一位飞行员，正是七十年前失踪的和飞行员一样潜伏在德军的间谍——Zachary Quinto。

 

Chris看到飞行员在知道消息之后，黯淡的双眼时隔多年之后又一次有了光芒，他不顾别人的劝阻，执意要去看Zach。

 

第二天，飞行员如愿见到了Zach。

 

西伯利亚极寒的冰雪很好的保护了Zach的尸体，现在他躺在冰柜里，面容安详，好像只是睡着了。飞行员颤抖着手抚摸着他的脸，又哭又笑地说：“你还这么年轻，我却老了。”眼泪落下，滴在Zach还长着胡渣的下巴上，“你看，那天说给你刮胡子你不让，现在你的胡渣都扎疼我了。”

 

Chris背过身去，不忍再看。

 

 ****“** ** ****Zach** ** ****，我带你回家。”** **

 

这是飞行员说的最后一句话。

 

 

1977年6月2日。

 

遥远的匹兹堡一个男婴诞生，他的父母为他取名——Zachary Quinto。

 

三年后，八月即将结束，飞行员在睡梦中离世，他的胸口放着一张照片，是靠着战斗机笑得灿烂的Zach。

 

 

大雨停歇，乌云散去。

 

阳光穿透云层打在Chris的脸上，脸上的泪珠在阳光的照耀下折射出五彩的光。

 

Zach站在Chris的旁边，替他擦去睡梦中的泪水。

 

****“Chris，欢迎你回家。”** **

 

Zach温柔地说。

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 最后一夜

世间所有的事情都会过去，唯爱永恒。

 

风雨终于停歇，雨水冲刷过后的天空格外蔚蓝。

 

Chris醒来已经有段时间，梦里的场景让他难受至极，就像有人往他的心上压了一口大石头，沉重，难以呼吸。

 

飞行员的故事让Chris唏嘘不已，七十年生死相隔，支撑着飞行员活下去唯一的信念就是还没找到Zach的尸体，他想让他的爱人回家。Chris不想说Zach连着三次都先离开是不是自私的表现，他们之间有命运也有无可选择，只是活下来的那个承受的痛苦非常人可以想象。

 

连续三夜的梦让Chris迷失，悲伤喜悦，他都一一尝过，真实得让他怀疑那就是他的人生。但他知道，那不是，只是梦。

 

仅此而已。

 

天已经晴了，Chris知道他没有再留下来的理由，他也不能再留在这里。如果那些匪夷所思的梦再次侵扰他，他无法保证自己是否会精神失常。

 

收拾好随身的物品，Chris最后环顾了一圈走出这个睡了三夜却像经历了三世的房间。

 

Chris一开门就看到了站在门口的Zach，他双唇嚅动，再见的话怎么都说不出口。

 

Zach知道Chris要离开，他一直等在这里，他的视线落在Chris的背包上，“你要走了吗？”

 

Chris转动着脚尖，不知为何他现在面对Zach会局促不安。

 

“是，我该走了。”Chris停顿了一下，抬眸对上Zach的双眼，“谢谢你这几天的招待，但我必须回去了。”

 

“我不是来阻止你回去，”Zach见Chris面色凝重，便开玩笑，“放心，我不是变态，不会把你囚禁在这里折磨。”

 

“你长得倒挺像是变态。”Chris轻飘飘地说，Zach无法分辨他的心情有没有缓和一点。

 

“那你怕吗？”Zach故意露出凶狠的表情。

 

“就算我怕现在也无能为力。”Chris没有被Zach大魔王一样的表情吓到，相反觉得这样的Zach很可爱。

 

“不和你开玩笑了，”Zach认真地说：“在你离开之前，我想让你和去一个地方。”

 

“不会又是花房吧？”话一说完，Chris就想起飞行员在Zach离去之后，在每一个朝夕都痴痴地看着庭院里的玫瑰，那是他一生的寄托。想到这，Chris又抑制不住难过，在这之前，他从不相信人的感情会那么长久那么深情，超越了生死。

 

这三夜真是让他对爱情改观很多。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“没事，”Chris移动到Zach身边，“抓紧时间去吧，我还想早点下山。”

 

Zach挑挑眉，“请跟我来。”

 

 

Zach带着Chris穿过长廊，走下旋转楼梯，走过小型的教堂，沿着蜿蜒的石阶前行，最后到达位于主堡东南侧一间大门紧闭的房间前。一路上，Chris走走停停，这座古堡简直就是一间博物馆，不同时期的绘画和雕像点缀其中，让Chris产生了一种身在历史长河里的错觉。

 

Zach停在门前并没有着急开门，他转身严肃地对Chris说：“在进去之前，你最好做好心理准备。”

 

Chris笑了几声，歪头戏谑道：“蓝胡子的房间？”

 

“希望你不会太惊讶。”

 

Zach将铜质的钥匙插进锁孔，转了几下，锁开了，木门“吱呀”一声，慢慢打开。

 

Chris好奇地神头一看，房间里漆黑一片，他看不出有什么奇怪的地方。

 

“进去吧。”

 

Chris迈进房间，一走进房间，心跳就加速。

 

Zach跟在Chris身后走进房间，他关上门，Chris瞬间变得紧张，“呃……这么暗你想让我看什么？”

 

“别怕，我不会伤害你。”黑暗中，Zach的声音传来，紧接着，房间里的灯亮起。

 

光线不是很亮，但足以让人看清房间里有什么。

 

这是一间画室。

 

Chris见过这间画室，这是第二夜梦里Zach的画室。但这不是最令Chris震惊的地方，他吃惊的是房间里所有的画——全部是他——不同时期、不同年龄的Chris Pine。

 

“这……”

 

Chris怔怔地望着画，不知道要说什么。

 

这一切都太诡异了！这些画上不管什么样子的Chris Pine全都出现过他的梦里！

 

“我想你应该再看看这一副。”Zach的手掌落在Chris的背后将他轻轻推向房间最中心的位置。这里放着一个展示柜，一块猩红色的绒布盖在玻璃罩上，Zach拉住绒布下摆，轻轻一扯，神秘的画露出它的真面目。

 

Chris难以置信地瞪着玻璃罩里的画。

 

在第二夜的梦里，画师Zach在王子结婚之前曾经送了一幅画给他当做新婚礼物。对于那幅画Chris印象很深刻，不仅仅是画得很传神，还因为那是画师的遗作，而现在这幅画正安静地放在展示柜里，穿越时空与他面对面。

 

零星的画面闪现。

 

**飞舞的蝴蝶。**

 

**满园的玫瑰。**

 

**两个模糊的人在亲吻。**

 

**“Chris，我等你很久……”**

 

“Chris……”

 

Chris蓦然惊醒，才发现Zach在叫他。

 

“你还好吗？”Zach小心翼翼地问，他怕自己操之过急吓到了Chris。

 

“还好，只是这太匪夷所思了，”Chris双手贴上玻璃，双眼一刻不离地盯着展示柜里的画，“你为什么会有这副画？”

 

“我想和你说个故事，你想听吗？”Zach询问。

 

Chris点头，他现在太想知道这一切到底是怎么回事，他甚至都怀疑是不是Zach给他下了药才会有那么多奇怪的梦境。

 

“我们换个地方。”

 

 

Zach选择在花园里的亭子里和Chris说故事。

 

他们来到亭子的时候，Javris已经细心地备好茶点，但Chris没有什么心情去享用，他迫切地想知道真相。

 

“这是一个很长的故事，我尽量简短一些。”Zach喝了一口红茶，缓缓说来，“有个男孩，他小的时候很调皮，总是不停地惹祸，他的父母怕他再这样下去会变成一个混混，只好带着他回了欧洲。他们住进家族的古堡里，还请了一位英国绅士管教他的一言一行，但是收效甚微，男孩还是经常闯祸，就这样一直到男孩十八岁。”

 

Zach停了下来，眼神有些飘忽，Chris默不作声，一会之后，Zach继续说：“他十八岁生日那天，无意中见到了一幅画，他被画中的人吸引，那天夜里，他做了一个梦。他梦见自己变成了画师，而画里的男人是个王子，他们在一个同性是禁忌的年代里相爱，可终究……”Zach的表情变得悲伤，眼中有泪花闪烁，“王子迫于无奈只能和邻国的公主结婚，而画师遭到公主的嫉妒被烧死在画室里，一年后，公主因为怨恨王子的冷落和对她的背板，与他同归于尽。”

 

Chris紧抿着双唇，内心像汹涌的潮水起伏不止，Zach说的故事他全知道，只是……怎么会两个人梦见同一件事？

 

Zach的视线从不远处的喷泉上转回到Chris身上，Chris紧锁的眉头并没有阻挡他接下来要说的故事。

 

“从那之后，男孩总会梦见一些奇奇怪怪的事情，出现的都是同一个人，却是身处不同的历史里。男孩将他的梦告诉了家人，他的家人却以为是他脑子出了问题，给找了欧洲最好的脑科医生，检查的结果是他的脑子正常得不能再正常。男孩想或许是古堡历史太久远，说不定被下了诅咒，住进去的人迟早都会精神分裂，于是男孩离开了古堡回到匹兹堡。”Zach轻蔑地动了动嘴角，“他太天真了，以为逃离了古堡就能逃避一切，那些梦魇如影随形，不论男孩去哪里都会出现在他的梦里。就这样过了好几年，男孩变成了男人，男人谈了几段恋爱，但每一次恋爱他都觉得心里缺了什么。梦里的男人还是会时不时出现，某一天，男人突然意识到他缺的是什么。”

 

“是什么？”Chris忍不住问。

 

Zach微微一笑，往定制的骨瓷的杯子里添了红茶，一阵风吹来，花园里的花瓣飘落，踌躇着落进Chris没有动过的茶杯里。

 

“是心动的感觉，男人缺的就是多年前第一次见到画里男人时的悸动。他终于明白他的归宿在哪里，于是他回到阔别多年的古堡，一回到这里，他的心就像漂泊多年找到了家可以安定。回来的第一晚他又做梦了，这一次他没有再逃避，没有了抵抗，梦里的画面也更清晰更深刻，他相信梦境里的事情真实发生过，”Zach停顿，唇边露出一抹令人难以琢磨的笑，“直到几年后，一个男人因为夜深迷路走进古堡让他更加确定那些事情就是他们的曾经，因为在男人住进来的第二晚，他想起了所有的事情。”

 

Zach直视着Chris，“那个出现在我梦里的男人就是你——Chris Pine。”

 

从一开始Chris就知道Zach在说的是他自己的事情，虽然整件事听起来很怪异，但Chris不会像Zach一样相信这些玄之又玄的事情，那只是梦，只是巧合。

 

“抱歉，这件事太不可思议，你可能只是因为那副画的影响……”

 

Zach急切地打断了Chris的话，“你不相信？难道你没梦见过那些事情吗？国王的锦囊，王子的画，飞行员的玫瑰园，你都没有梦见过吗？”

 

Chris诧异，双眼圆睁，他从来没有和Zach说过他梦里的事情。

 

“那也是我的梦，Chris，这难道还不能说明一切吗？”

 

“说明什么？”Chris不懂，就算他们有过相同的梦境也不能代表什么，只能说明这栋古堡确实怪异得很，也许真被下了诅咒。

 

“你果然全忘了。”Zach失望地说，脸上全是藏不住的忧伤，Chris见了，莫名有些于心不忍。

 

Zach往后一靠，颓然地说：“或许我该和你说另一个故事。”

 

风吹动亭子里的白纱，飞舞着像缥缈的云烟，Chris的心也被风吹乱了。他必须离开，但Zach并没有给他机会开口说出那句再见。

 

“很久以前，有两个男孩，我称呼他们为Z和C好了，C是王储，他的父亲为了让他成为一名勇士就将他交给王国里最骁勇善战的骑士训练。骑士有个儿子，就是Z，他们年纪相仿，骑士让他们一同训练，从此，他们就像兄弟一样，形影不离，就这样过了十几年，C成了国王，而Z也成了国王的骑士。虽然没有说破，但他们都知道对方是自己今生的唯一，那段时间是他们最快乐的时光。但好景不长，C的兄弟谋反了，C带着军队去镇压，Z自然也一同前去，他们势如破竹，很快就打到了C的兄弟的领地。就在要胜利的时候，C遭到他兄弟派遣的奸细的暗算，关键时刻，Z替C挡下了一剑。他们都没想到，剑上淬了剧毒，Z死在了C的怀里。”

 

Zach停了一下，打量着Chris。

 

Chris神情复杂，Zach说的故事他不知道，但显然他梦见的是这个故事的后半段。

 

“Z很不甘心，他曾经向C承诺过会一生都守护着他，更遗憾地是他还没和C说过一句‘我爱你’。临死之前，他恳请C，将他的心脏挖出来，既然他已经无法留在C的身边，就让他的心永远陪伴着C。岁月更迭，几百年后，一名画师应召为国王送给他小儿子的夏宫画上壁画，画师将他与生俱来的记忆一一画在墙壁上。一个多月后，画师在作画的时候，听到了一个熟悉的声音，他转头看到了久违的恋人，很是激动却强装镇定。仿佛是注定，他们打破禁忌再次相爱，但是……”Zach沉吟，片刻之后才说：“后面的事情你已经知道，再一次，他们无法相守。然而故事还没结束，Z和C又重生了，这一次是在军营里，他们第一次见面就知道对方是自己找了几个世纪的爱人。战争的残酷他们早就体会过，只是没想到这一次还是躲不过去，Z为了让C活下来，牺牲了自己。”

 

“他已经先离开了两次这一次还选择先离开，他想让对方活下来，却从来没想过活下来的那一个才是最痛苦。”Chris冷冷地说，如果他就是C，他绝对不会再原谅Z。

 

“你可以说他自私，但他无从选择。”

 

“如果你见过他独孤活着时的样子，一定不会这么说。”Chris无法忘记每个Chris在失去Zach之后蔚蓝的眼睛失去光彩的样子，如一潭死水泛不起一点的涟漪。

 

“相信我，Chris，我都知道，”Zach指了指自己的脑袋，“我见过无数次，也体会过无数次。”

 

Chris沉默，他现在的脑子很乱，好像有人往他的脑袋里塞了一团打结的毛线，他解不开这个迷局。

  
许久之后，Chris站起来，抓紧背包的肩带，咬了咬唇，说：“时间不早了，我该走了。”

 

Zach没有开口挽留，他看着Chris渐行渐远，第一次真切地感觉到生命中最重要的东西在流失。突然，Zach起身追上了Chris，他知道，如果放任着Chris离开，那么就会永远失去Chris，这是他绝对不想看到的结果。

 

Chris不知道自己为什么会这么难过，理智告诉他应该离开这里，离开Zach，但情感上又有一丝看不见的线羁绊着他让他不想离开。

 

身后突然传来急促的脚步声，Chris回首，Zach近在眼前。他还没来得及说什么，Zach迅速地捧住他的脸，炽热的唇吻上了他惊讶的唇。Chris愣了一秒，随即反应过来，是Zach在强吻他，他反抗着，推搡着Zach，但Zach的力气极大，禁锢着他让他无法脱身。Chris又狠狠咬了一口Zach，鲜血沾染了两个人的嘴唇，还有一些被Zach的舌头带到了他的嘴里，他尝到了咸腥的味道。

 

就在Chris准备放弃抵抗的时候，Zach松开了Chris，他将Chris抱在怀里，头埋在Chris的脖子里，吸取着属于Chris淡淡的味道。

 

**“Baby，你真好闻。”**

 

Zach的声音颤抖，这是绝望之中最后一点希望，但愿能奏效。

 

Chris蓦然惊醒，一种被冒犯的感觉激荡，他用尽全身的力气推开Zach，愤怒让他挥起拳头，但拳头还没落在Zach的身上，脑子里就像电影播放一样，闪过很多的画面。

 

**沙地里扭打在一起的男孩。**

 

**上不去马懊恼的金发少年和站在一旁幸灾乐祸的黑发少年。**

 

**城楼上并肩看雪景的意气风发的王储和他的骑士。**

 

**“Zach，你会一直守护我吗？”**

 

**“会的，永远。”**

 

**长剑刺穿胸膛，鲜血滴落。**

 

**怀里失去温度的尸体。**

 

**痛不欲生的嘶吼。**

 

**孤独的画师抚摸墙壁的手指。**

 

**飞扬的墨绿色披风。**

 

**稚气未脱的少年。**

 

**“你是父王新请的画师吗？”**

 

**“我能叫你Zach吗？”**

 

**纠缠的身体。**

 

**压抑的呻吟。**

 

**画布上游走的画笔。**

 

**“Zach，父王让我娶邻国的公主，但我只想要你。”**

 

**无可奈何的叹息。**

 

**欢庆的人群和被火焰吞噬的恋人。**

 

**流出又马上被火焰蒸发的泪珠。**

 

**跌落城楼时的解脱。**

 

**“Zach……”**

 

**手中拿着的绝密文件。**

 

**“你的搭档叫Zachary Quinto，代号黑手党……”**

 

**文件上靠着战斗机笑得灿烂的黑发军官。**

 

**“Zachary Quinto？为什么你的名字这么熟悉？”**

 

**初见时的心跳。**

 

**是他。**

 

**前世的恋人。**

 

**“每一次都是你先离开，这一次就让我先走吧……”**

 

**空了的威士忌酒瓶。**

 

**“如果我忘了你呢？”**

 

**干掉的机油。**

 

**“那我们就来定个暗号。”**

 

**玫瑰的香味。**

 

**“是什么？”**

 

是什么？

 

是什么！

 

所有梦见的和没梦见的画面在脑中交替闪现，头痛欲裂，Chris捂住头痛苦地后退，呼吸越来越急促。

 

**最后一个画面定格，Zach亲吻着他说：“Baby，你真好闻。”**

 

**“Baby，你真好闻……”**

 

**“Baby……”**

 

**Baby，你真好闻。**

 

**你真好闻。**

 

**你真好闻。**

 

**…………**

 

这一句话不停回荡，像是咒语唤醒了遥远的记忆。

 

记忆开了闸，如烟花绽放在夜空，绚丽夺目过后归于沉寂。

 

情感超载，Chris摇晃了几下身体向后倒去。

 

“Chris！”

 

 

Chris又做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里他变成了Zach，他以Zach的身份又经历了三次生离死别。

 

醒来的时候，天已经暗了。

 

从Chris晕过去之后，Zach就寸步不离地守着他。见到Chris醒来，Zach立马上前检查，一脸担忧地说：“我让医生再过来看看。”

 

Chris脑子还有些疼痛，他揉了揉额头，低声叫了一声Zach的名字，“Zach……”

 

熟悉的语气。

 

Zach听到停下了脚步，他慢慢转过身，顿了一秒又快步来到Chris的身边，握住他的手激动地说：“你想起来了？”

 

“嗯，我全想起来了。”

 

Zach喜极而泣，紧紧抱住Chris，激动的泪水落到Chris的脖子上，冰凉的感觉让Chris想起了梦里Zach深埋在冰雪之下的画面，他猛然推开Zach，二话不说，朝着Zach的脸上狠狠揍了一拳。

 

鼻血流了下来，Zach捂住鼻子，“Chris，你这是做什么？”

 

“混蛋！那是我的任务你为什么要抢走？为什么要在我的酒里下药！你这个自私的家伙，扔下我一次又一次，我恨你！”Chris愤怒地吼着，似乎不解气，他又揍了Zach好几拳。

 

Zach没有还手，他知道Chris需要发泄。

 

直到Chris的拳头越来越无力，Zach才抓住他的手将他带进怀里，在他后背来回抚摸，“对不起，Chris，但我也得到了惩罚，每一次都是我先想起来，然后等你、找你。”

 

“我恨你……”Chris虽然这么说，双手却紧紧抱住Zach，好像一松手Zach就会消失不见。

 

“对不起，我答应你，不会再丢下你。”Zach亲吻着Chris的头顶，许下承诺。

 

“你以前也这么承诺过。”

 

“这一次绝对不会，我发誓！”

 

Chris离开Zach的怀抱，摇头道：“我不相信，Zach，你让我无法再相信。”

 

“那就让我去证明！”Zach跪下来，双手放在Chris的膝盖上，哀求道：“这一次我们没有权谋、没有必须承担的责任、没有战争，没有什么再可以让我们分开，我愿意用一生去证明，只求你能给我机会。”

 

Chris陷入沉思，他知道他和Zach能再相遇是上天的恩赐，他们深爱着彼此，不论哪一世，可是他真的不想再经历一次离别，那比死亡还令人绝望。但放弃zach，他又无法做到。

 

考虑了许久，Chris最后做了决定。

 

“这是最后一次，如果你再先离开我，如果轮回再让我们相遇，无论你有多爱我，我都不会再原谅你。”

 

Zach悬着的心终于放下，“我绝对不会再让我们分离。”

 

“这是我最后一次相信你，”Chris拉高被子，“我明天还要回去，现在想休息了。”

 

“你还是要离开？！”Zach紧张地爬上床，抓住Chris的肩。

 

Chris挥开Zach的手，白了他一眼，“我如果再不回去，只怕我的家人会报警。”Chris垂下头，有些不好意思地说：“如果你想和我一起回去，也是可以接受的。”

 

“真的？”Zach顺势压倒Chris。

 

“嘿！”Chris的手放在Zach的胸膛上推着他，“从我身上起来！虽然前几世我们是恋人，但这一世至少在我想起来之前，我们还只是陌生人。”

 

“既然你都想起来了就不要再浪费时间，我们应该把时间用在更有意义的事情上。”Zach的手探进Chris的衣内，在他腰上不安分地游走。

 

Chris一个翻身将Zach压着身下，“你别想得逞，等我什么时候答应做你男朋友再说。”Chris快速起来，才离开床又被Zach拽了回来，勾唇一笑，“乐意奉陪。”

 

Zach的长臂勾住Chris的脖子，将他拖进缱绻的亲吻里。

 

经过几世的分离，两颗心终于找回彼此，灵魂交融，空缺的部分终于被填满。

 

激情过后，他们相拥而眠，这一夜，他们无梦到天明。

 

醒来见到怀里躺着是深爱了几世纪的恋人，相视一笑，这种感觉真好。

 

“Zach，我们该起来出发了。”

 

“不要，再让我抱一会，等会让Javris安排飞机，我们可以直接回到洛杉矶。”Zach的鼻尖蹭着Chris的颈肩，酥痒的感觉让Chris直发笑。

 

“Baby，我爱极了你身上的味道，真好闻。”

 

“我警告你，不许再这样叫我。”

 

“为什么？”Zach故意叫得更欢，“Baby……Baby……”

 

“Stop！Zach！”

 

现在后悔还来得及吗？

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果人有前世今生，我相信他们不管结局如何都是深爱着对方……


End file.
